The known video disc playback apparatus comprises a rotor disc on which a video disc is mounted and a pressure disc rotatably mounted underside of a cover hinged to the housing of the apparatus. When the cover is brought to the closed position with respect to the housing, the pressure disc is coaxially alinged with the rotor disc and engages the record disc and presses it against the rotor disc by the weight of the cover so that during playback all of these components of the apparatus act as a composite rotary unit and jointly rotate as the rotor disc is driven by a motor.
However, in the prior art apparatus, the center of rotation of the pressure disc is fixed at a corresponding point of the cover and thus a slight displacement of this point due to some wear of the hinge will result in misalignment of the two pressing discs. Therefore, the video disc is likely to be tilted with respect to the surface of the stabilizer disc, and objectionable consequences will result during rotation.